


[JP]TKTR AU

by ラクレール (Laclale)



Series: TKTR AU and its references [2]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Author is Deity, Author is Japanese, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Henry Stickmin Series: Stealing the Diamond, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Out of Canon, Read by the Author, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, autistic author, mixing timeline
Language: 日本語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laclale/pseuds/%E3%83%A9%E3%82%AF%E3%83%AC%E3%83%BC%E3%83%AB
Summary: [雑翻訳] この小説は、TKタイムラインの詳細版とTRタイムラインをミックスして作ったブログが元になっていて、登場人物の中には2回/3回の登場人物がいたり、ヘンリーの中にはカナダのウォールという名前の監獄に逮捕されなかった人がいたり、米政府には秘密の科学があったりします
Series: TKTR AU and its references [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207892
Collections: [Lacverse]AUs that TK!Henry in TKTR AU can see





	1. ヘンリースティックミンを知らない貴方へ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [[EN]TKTR AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014832) by [Laclale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laclale/pseuds/Laclale). 



> [Tumblrからの重複投稿・・・ただしTumblrの方は公式にはなかった英文も表記していた事に留意。](https://ask-tktr-stickmin-au.tumblr.com/)コメントはTumblrが使えない時なんかにどうぞ(独り言とかはここでのブックマークとかTumblrで非公開リブログって手があるよ！)

このブログには公式から引用された英語の文章があります。どういう意味か分からない人は、[この再生リスト](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLbmzoFeY9BskS5Ixcn7rSwIVKsjO1advs)を見ると良いでしょう。

PS: 動画の作者は私ではありません

では、次のチャプターから本編です。


	2. BtB編

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRタイムラインのBtBは公式との差分がないので省略いたしました。

## BtBの少し前、TKタイムラインのウェストメサ・・・

ばーん(爆発音)

 **Rupert:** 「・・・まさかとは思ってたが、また荷物を調べていた職員が爆発に巻き込まれたんだな」

 **Dave:** 「あはは・・・」

 **Rupert:** 「あのさ・・・これ笑い事じゃないぞ・・・」

あーあー・・・聞こえる？聞こえますかー？

**Dave:** 「わっ、何か聞こえてきた」

 **Rupert:** 「ああ、聞こえるんだが・・・他の皆には聞こえてないみたいなんだ・・・」

ウェストメサの外・・・

 **???:** 「うん、Anonトークシステムは動いているみたいね。私のフラッパー、時々調子悪くなるかもしれないから、念のためと思ってね」

そこにいたのは、フラッパーなるものを案内板のように置いて作業している、稲妻のディテール付き金髪で黄色に水色リボンのシルクハットの女のCCC職員でした。

 **フラッパーで作業している女:** 「おっと、この帽子だと逮捕されそう」

そう言いながら、彼女はCCCの帽子に取り替えるのでした。

**女のCCC職員** :

おおっと。自己紹介がまだでしたね。私はラクレール、このAUの作者です。

 **Laclale:** 「大丈夫。私の口から話してるから、ここにいない人たちには聞こえてないよ。もしこのAUやヘンリー・ステイックミンシリーズで聞きたい事があったら、どっちの質問箱でも受け付けるからね。」

## BtB、TKタイムライン・・・

> **Ted:** Huh? How did we lose one?
> 
> **Winston:** I think we should throw it in the back... Just to be safe?
> 
> [Henry gets thrown in the truck]

「ZZZ・・・」このマネーバッグ、実はヘンリーの寝袋。一度寝て明日考えよう、とでも思っていたんでしょう。だがしかし、Winstonが寝ている彼を銀行のトラックにただのマネーバッグだと思い込んで突っ込んだ事で状況が変わります。

> [Chad picks his nose]
> 
> **Chad:** You ever... wonder why there's a bank out there?
> 
> **Philly:** Well... I think it's supposed to be like more of a vault, you know?
> 
> **Chad:** Ohhh, that makes sense!
> 
> [The gate opens]
> 
> [The truck enters the bank]
> 
> [The gate closes]
> 
> [The bag gets thrown in the vault]
> 
> [Henry comes out of the bag]

「・・・？」あまりにも寝ぼけていたヘンリー。他のマネーバッグの生臭い香りで目が覚めると、そこは銀行の中でした。

> [Henry accidentally triggers the alarm again.]
> 
> **Chad:** Freeze!
> 
> **Philly:** Don't move!

**Henry:** (ﾟAﾟ;)

## ・・・それで？

 **Dave:** 「・・・なんでこの部屋にしたんだ？」

 **Rupert:** 「何でも、こいつに外の空気を吸わせた方がいいってキャプテンが騒いでたんだ」


	3. 謎のロック

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 異常云々を質問したのはTwitterの赤紫さんです

兄弟について思い当たる事は？

> 【A】 Keyword activated
> 
> [Send to Henry?] > Yes

**Henry:** (・・・ **兄弟** ？いるよ。異父兄弟だから口には出せないけど、名前はパリス。今頃どうしてるかな・・・)

 **Henry:** (・・・ちょっと待って、何でさっきの質問名前読んでなかったんだろう。こんな所で叫べないからテレパシーで話してるんだけど、これでいいのかな・・・)

> ・・・あっ、説明忘れてた。

**Lac(※作者):** 「あー、ごめんごめん。コマンドの起動が謎の力でロックされてしまって、適切な質問をあと２つしないとコマンドを実行できないようになっていてね。大丈夫、Anonトークシステムに話しかけるのはそこで合ってるよ。」

 **Henry:** (あ、ありがとう。)

Dave, what do you think of Rupert?

 **Dave:** 「質問ありがとう！(にこにこ) Rupert君の事かな？彼は僕と違って積極的だし、ごまかしが通用しないし、でも何と言うか、裏がありそう・・・」

 **Rupert:** 「・・・あのさ、誰に向かって話してるんだ？俺の目には壁に向かって話してるようにしか見えないんだが」

 **Dave:** 「・・・ん？君には僕を呼んだ声が聞こえてないのかな？」

 **Rupert:** 「そうだとしても声が漏れてるぞ。」

ヘンリー君、何か異常を感じますか？

> 【B】 Keyword activated

**Henry:** (・・・ **異常** ？そうだね、一番の異常は僕がカオスビジョンの持ち主だという事かな。父さん譲りのこのスキルだけど、パリスの父さんが嫌がったせいで、パリスと僕は一種の取り替え子になってしまった。だからパリスを育てたのはパリスじゃない方の父さんで、僕がパリスの父さんに育てられたんだ。)

 **Henry:** (他の異常は・・・なんだろう、僕のカオスビジョンが強すぎて他の異常が分からないな。でもここのコンピューター越しにAnonトークシステムを起動できるかも。それを使えば内部からでもインタラクティブサポートの謎を解けるんじゃないかな。)

 **Laclale:** 「・・・そうだ！ねえ、近くのパソコンでヘンリーに【C】を質問して！」

 **Dave:** 「・・・パソコン、勝手に使っていいのかな・・・」

 **Rupert:** 「これをやることができる人に頼んだ方がいいが、そんなにやりたいのか？」

**Dave Panpa** :

・・・ヘンリー・・・好きな色、何だい？

> 【C】 Keyword activated

**Henry:** (・・・ **好きな色** ？僕もパリスも青系だよ。)

 **Laclale:** 「・・・ロック外れた！よーし、あとはこれで・・・」

> **Dave:** Oh, a package, huh?
> 
> **Rupert:** Oi, Dave!
> 
> **Dave:** Yup! Hey, I got a package here for someone named Henry.
> 
> **Rupert:** I love delivering packages.

**Laclale:** 「・・・コマンド、実行できたよ。ケーキの中に、このAUのために用意したInfini³Plusと操作用アプリを同梱したスマホ、それからモバイルバッテリーに充電コード。あとはヘンリーがケーキを開ければ・・・。」


	4. EtP編

> [Henry sitting in his cell, bored]
> 
> **Rupert:** Oi, you! You're free to go!
> 
> [Henry smiles]
> 
> **Rupert:** [chuckles] Not really. [Opens small slot in the bars] But you've got a package.
> 
> [Throws package into Henry's cell]
> 
> **Rupert:** Don't get your hopes up. We've already checked it for anything useful. Haven't we, Dave?
> 
> **Dave:** [confused] What? Yeah, yeah! [laughs nervously] Of course, I checked it! I mean, if I didn't check it, I'd lose my job, and I don't want to lose my job! [laughs nervously]
> 
> **Rupert:** See you around. [To Dave] Free to go. [chuckles] I thought that was pretty good, didn't you...?
> 
> [Henry opens the package to find a cake]

**Henry:** 「・・・？」

> ヘンリーへ
> 
> ハロー！このギフトを受け取った君は大吉祥♪ Infini³Plusとサポートアプリを入れたスマホが貴方の人生をサポートするよ！
> 
> Laclale

**Henry:** (このタイミングでInfini³とスマホ？しかも丁寧にモバイルバッテリーと充電コードまで・・・)

ヘンリーは回想を始めました。

> 僕のカオスビジョンで見た限りではあのケーキの中身はヤスリとかガラケーとかドリルとかそんなんだったはず・・・

**Henry:** (・・・でも、もしこのスマホの電話帳がカオスビジョン越しに見たガラケーと全く一緒なら、多分、いけるはず・・・)

>   * [J. Kelly](https://henrystickmin.fandom.com/wiki/J_Kelly)
>   * [A. Justice](https://henrystickmin.fandom.com/wiki/A_Justice)
>   * [F. White](https://henrystickmin.fandom.com/wiki/Felix_White)
>   * [M. Hyperchicken](https://henrystickmin.fandom.com/wiki/M_Hyperchicken)
>   * [J. Pinata](https://henrystickmin.fandom.com/wiki/J_Pianta)
>   * [F. Reede](https://henrystickmin.fandom.com/wiki/F_Reede)
>   * [S. Goodman](https://henrystickmin.fandom.com/wiki/S_Goodman)
> 


**Henry:** (・・・同じだ！これで電話すれば、銀行のあれも解決できるはず・・・)

ヘンリー、”A. Justice”に電話して

 **Henry:** 「・・・やってみよう」

プルルル・・・ プルルル・・・ 

**Corne:** 「・・・オドロキ君？今ね、怪我してて裁判に立てる状況じゃないの。」

 **Henry:** 「・・・そうなんだ。ところで、司法取引に応じてくれそうな人に心当たりは？死体の匂いがする銀行で逮捕された件だけど・・・」

 **Corne:** 「そうね。○○○○君なら出先によっては対応できそうだけど・・・」

Wooow! Henry is so strong in Tk/tr! あとDaveへ、Rupertは好き？

 **Laclale:** 「確かにヘンリーは3人揃えば強いかもね。3人揃えば。でもその裏にはFailもあってね・・・この事はFtCまで進んだら分かるようになるよ！」

 **Dave:** 「好きかって言われたら・・・好きだと思う、たぶん」


	5. Felixに電話して

Felixに電話して

 **Henry:** 「分かってるよ・・・」

* * *

> **Hubert Brown:** Witness, please continue your testimony.
> 
>  **Winston Davis:** Okay.
> 
> ##  _Witness Testimony_
> 
> **Winston Davis:** I was riding alongside with the partner in the armored van, but suddenly… …spotted a bag on the side of the road. We got out and eventually decided to throw the bag in with the others. We didn’t know there was someone hiding in there.

##  _異議あり！_

**Felix White:** So, the defendant crawled into that bag **to sleep** in order to break into the bank, is that correct?

> **Vladimir VonBraun:** Is it not obvious?

**Felix White:** Is it really that obvious? I have proof that other defendants didn’t hide in that kind of bag.

* * *

**Rupert:** 「提出する証拠の選択はできないが、証拠の内容を聞くことはできる。証拠が何か気になったら俺に質問してくれ。」

## 早送り中...

* * *

テレポーター？

**Rupert:** 「誰が作ったか分からんが、このテレポーターは壊れてて赤いボタンを押した時にどこに飛ぶのか分からないようになってるんだ。もし使う機会があるとしたら、人をどかす時ぐらいだろうな」

弁護士のバッジ?

**Rupert:** 「弁護士の誇り、いい響きだよな。・・・そうだな、君はこのブログの何に興味があるんだい？」

寝袋？

 **Rupert:** 「金袋そっくりの寝袋だ。そろそろ販売停止処分が来てもおかしくないんだが、リコールをする気が全く無さそうだ。」

* * *

**Felix:** _くらえ！_

 **Judge:** _Is… Is that the bag the defendant hid in?_

 **Felix:** _Yes, but there’s one thing that’s been bothering me. If the defendant was really hiding in the bag, then… **How did they tie the knot from the outside of the bag**!?_

 **VonBraun:** _What?_

 **Felix:** _If they was inside the bag it’d be impossible for him to tie the knot from the outside!_

 **Judge:** _But then, how did they do it?_

 **Felix:** _It’s simple… They didn’t._

> **VonBraun:** _Hwah?! What are you saying?_

**Felix:** _I’m saying excluding my client wasn’t hiding in that bag at all. They was stuffed in there! By this very witness!_

> **Winston:** _Whaaa?_
> 
> **Felix:** _As you can see by this doctor’s analysis the defendant had taken quite the sleeping. While he was in the bag, he was unconscious!_
> 
> **VonBraun:** _Th-this is absurd!_
> 
> **Felix:** _The witness was attempting to dispose of the body. He left the defendant in the bag, knowing he’d drive by it on the way back to the bank. When the witness and his partner passed the bag he convinced his partner to throw the bag in with the others._
> 
> **Judge:** _But… But why would he do that?_
> 
> **Felix:** _Why, to dispose of the body of course. There are millions of bags of money in that bank and the witness knew it would take a long time before the victim was found. But unfortunately for the witness… The victim woke up and tried to escape from his tomb. He was arrested on the spot and the witness thought everything was over. But it’s come back to haunt him now!_
> 
> **Winston:** _You guys can’t- [Flustered stuttering] This can’t be happening to meeeeeee!_
> 
> **Judge:** _Well, that certainly was an interesting trial, however, I am now ready to deliver my verdict. I find the defendant, Henry Stickmin..._

##  **無罪**


	6. 質問しなければ進まない

**???** :

はぁ、はぁ・・・やっと見つけた・・・ここがチーフの言ってた質問しなければ進まないブログか・・・

 **Laclale:** 「・・・あれれ？何でバート君が質問してるの？ってこれよく見たら質問じゃないね・・・」

Rupert I have a question, how are the donuts? If you eat them of course,

 **Rupert:** 「俺はドーナツじゃねーし(恥)」

> 質問なんですがRupert君、ドーナツってどうなんですか？もちろん食べるなら

**Rupert:** 「・・・あー、そういう事か。コラボドーナツ売ってたらDave君に謝るついでにプレゼントしたい所だ。」

**Laclale** :

Dave君・・・今の気分、どう？

 **Dave:** 「・・・良くないな。夜空を見上げても、ヘンリー君の幻が見えてしまうくらい。はぁ、ヘンリー君が宇宙の一部になった世界線があったらなぁ・・・」

## 次の日・・・

 **Henry:** 「・・・間一髪だったよ」

監獄から解放されたヘンリーの前を、マネーバッグの描かれたトラックが通る。

 **Henry:** (あのトラックはどこに向かってるのかな。・・・お金盗んだ所で、Toppatsは気づいてくれないと思うけど。).

トラックを追いかけるヘンリー。一つ違うのは、その様子を誰かが見ていたこと。

## Rank: Lawyered up

**Burt** :

・・・大変な目に逢ったな・・・君って確か、ヘンリー君にInfiniなんとかってやつを届けたんだよな。心配するな、彼の事は母親違いの兄弟のパリスから聞いた。

 **Dave:** 「パリス・・・って、誰？って言うか何でこの世界の端末がこの世界の出来事を記しているサイトに繋がってしかも特定人物に声をかけられるようになっているんだ？」

**Burt** :

そっちももし俺に質問出来るときが来たら質問していいぞ・・・あいつにダメ出しされなければな。

 **Dave:** 「ありがとう。もし機会があったらやってみるよ。でもそれができるだけの運があるかどうか・・・」

## Caution: バタフライエフェクトを検出しました


	7. StD編

**Burt:** 「・・・何だ急に」

 **Laclale:** 「あっ、ヘンリー君を見つけたよ！なんだけど、彼の未来を調べたらまた逮捕されて今度は海外の牢獄に突っ込まれそうなんだよね。それで、ヘンリーの逮捕を避けるために他のタイムラインのヘンリーに身代わりになってもらおうと思って。」

 **Burt:** 「ヘンリー・・・パリスと父親違いのあいつか」

 **Laclale:** 「そうそう。そしたら、丁度いいタイムラインが見つかったの！そのタイムラインのヘンリー君はこのタイムラインに足りないルビーを盗むファクトを達成したヘンリー君で、彼のタイムラインは時間が逆行したりブラックホールとホワイトホールがぶつかったりアニメがブロックされたり・・・まあとにかく未来が悪いことだらけって事。」

 **Burt:** 「なんでそのヘンリーがルビーを盗んだんだ？あれはタイムラインフラグメントの１つなんだ」

 **Laclale:** 「なんでも、彼は運転スキルが無いみたい。ほら、ダイヤモンドを盗む時。このタイミングから大きな行動が変わってるの。」

## 未来が悪いことだらけのタイムラインに、EASアラートが響く。

>   * Civil Emergency Message under “Center for Chaos Containment” from Primary Entry Point stations
>   * Laclale Farron is urgent to serval future emergency. “Backward time” and “Collision of Holes” and “War to ban Anime”.
>   * To rescue serval person, CCC goes to fuse timeline
>   * Some people seems to be duplicated or disappeared
> 


## 元のタイムラインに戻そう。

そして時は流れ、ダイヤモンドが盗まれる当日・・・。

> **[Mayor] Gene Fredrickson:** As the mayor, I hereby declare the Tunisian Archeological Exhibit… Open!

## ヘンリーの家・・・。

> [Henry smiles, as his eyes turn into dollar signs]
> 
> **[Mayor] Gene Fredrickson:** Yes. Thank you. Myes.
> 
> [Henry grabs his keys]

ヘンリーは競技用スクーターに乗り、例のダイヤモンドを盗もうと考えます。もちろん、パリスにアピールできるかもしれないと考えてです。しかしToppatsから見ればこのダイヤモンドはタイムラインフラグメントの1つ。ヘンリーは彼らが来る前に盗まなければなりません。あるいは・・・？

その頃、同じ放送を聞いていたバート君に着信が入りました。

 **Burt:** 「今度は何だ？」

 **Laclale:** 「あのね・・・、タイムラインをいじった時に私が消えてしまわないように、メールで送ったバックアップコールをセットして欲しいの。」

 **Burt:** 「メールで送った数字はバックアップコールの番号か・・・暗号でないなら、どういう意味だ？」

 **Laclale:** 「今私がかけている電話の番号から私を認識できる8桁の数字を引いてそこにカノン定数の1つを足したもの。」

 **Burt:** (電話番号はタイムラインの内側とはいえ、電話帳を見れば分かる。8桁の数字は個人を識別するキーコード・・・恐らく、現実の彼女に由来するものだろう。タイムラインの外側に由来する以上、タイムラインの改変を受けないはずだ。)

 **Burt:** 「・・・分かった、セットしてくる。」

えっとね。カノン定数はヘンリーが原作の範囲内で起こした飛行船での行動と寒冷地の監獄からの脱出方法を元にした大きなタイムラインの数・・・１６なの。まあヘンリー君由来だしデクリプト能力でバレちゃうと思うけど。

**Dave Panpa** :

バックアップ・・・コール？

 **Burt:** 「・・・ブログ上に流れてたか。まあいい、その時が来れば分かる。それまではこのAO3のバックアップで楽しんでくれ。もし君がAUを持たないか君のAUを出しても良いと約束してくれるなら、このAUを元にした創作を作ってもいいぞ。」


	8. 競技用スクーター

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 終わっているところまで。時系列的にもこっちが先。

イメージトレーニングを済ませたヘンリーは競技用スクーターでドリフトしつつ正面から博物館に侵入、その様子が近くにいた皆の目に写りバズったとかそうではないとか。

次いで展示品のシールドを使いシールドごと突進、ダイヤモンドのケースを勢いで壊したあとケーブルをダイヤモンドにセット。その後すれ違った２人の会話は変わらず・・・。

> **Ted McAdams:** ...and after that, they just up and arrested him.
> 
> **Jacob Rose:** Woah, really?
> 
> **Ted McAdams:** Yeah. That's when I decided I should probably get a different job. I figured night guarding is much less dangerous than driving a... (びゅーん) ... Crap.

Dave君にドーナツを渡そうとしたRupert。しかしその相手は既に拐われており、その事に関するEASアラートも流れていた。仕方なくジョニーと自分のパトカーでヘンリーを追跡する事に。

追跡に気づいたヘンリーはその場にあった石を触れずにジョニー目掛けて飛ばす。

> **Rupert Price:** No! Johnny! Officer down, repeat! Officer down!

ジョニーがそのまま落下死した事は原作を知っている人から見れば言わずもがな。スナイパー乗りのヘリコプターも飛んできて、ヘンリーはバブルシールドで対抗。

> **James Lancelot:** Sir! Place your hands where I can see them! If you do not comply I will be forced to fire-

言いかけたところでヘンリーはダイヤモンドを落としてそのまま落下。

ダイヤモンドが無事な事に歓喜したヘンリーはInfini³Plusにダイヤモンドと壊れたスクーターをしまい、ドローンで帰った。


	9. チャールズ君、起きて

**amp-creat0r** :

Hi-

 **Burt:** 「・・・やあ。」

 **Laclale:** 「次はチャールズ君に・・・」

 **Burt:** 「すまんな、AO3でやらかしてしまったんだ」

**amp-creat0r** :

So, y'all speak Japanese? I'm bad at Japanese-(※意訳: みんな日本語話してるのん？私日本語苦手)

 **Laclale:** 「私がそうだからね！他のキャラクターの日本語は対訳として書いている、という感じで。」

* * *

**laclale-farron** :

チャールズ君、起きて

 **Charles:** 「ZZZ・・・」

[画像はメロー親衛隊からの著作権問題を受けている為表示できません。]

 **Charles:** 「はっ！？」

Hello, I have been told to say hi

 **Laclale:** 「ハロー！チャールズに送るね」

[画像はメロー親衛隊からの著作権問題を受けている為表示できません。]

 **Charles:** 「お・・・おう、ハロー？」

**Burt Curtis** :

・・・カルテッカー！

 **Charles:** 「・・・誰がカルテッカーと言えと言った！」

 **???:** 「ちょっと、急に何！？」

 **Charles:** 「・・・なんだ、ただの幻聴か」

 **Laclale:** 「Anonトークシステム、幻聴と間違われちゃった。」

 **Burt:** 「熱いやつならなおさらだ。」

 **Charles:** 「・・・おっと、もうこんな時間だ！ヘンリー、お前も乗れ！」

 **Henry?:** 「・・・あっはい！」

 **Burt:** 「政府のヘンリー・・・そういう事か・・・。」

## 双方にToppat ClanのEASアラートが流される中、TKタイムラインにこのアラートが流される。

> Laclale requested Civil Emergency Message under “Center for Chaos Containment” from Primary Entry Point stations
> 
>   * CCC goes to fuse timeline due to another timeline’s emergency
>   * Some people seems to be duplicated or disappeared
> 


**Laclale:** 「案の定、ToppatsがDaveを誘拐した事は流されるのね」


	10. ItA編(先行公開分)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 英語版で作っていたらうっかり投稿してしまった・・・まあいい、これは先行公開という事で。

**Henry:** 「ZZZ・・・」

ドン！！！

 **Henry:** 「ひいっ！？」

> **Galeforce:** Well, well... Look who finally decided to wake up. You've been quite elusive, but your skills make you worth the catch. You'll be perfect for the job. We've been having some issues with a group of thieves known as the Toppat Clan...

**Burt:** 「このタイムラインでどうやってリーダーと米政府とテディベアを成立させるんだ？」

 **Laclale:** 「米政府はチャールズ君のヘリコプターに乗っているクローンのヘンリー君でオッケー。彼はもっと別のタイムラインの、米政府所属のヘンリー君をベースにしているみたい。リーダーとテディベアは私に考えがあるから。」

 **Burt:** 「・・・そうか。」

> **Galeforce:** I don't need to remind you that we've got you on several charges: attempted robbery, breaking yourself out of prison, and even stealing the Tunisian Diamond. We've got quite a lot of counts on you. Do this job right, and we'll drop all charges against you. Charlie here will be bringing you close to the airship. The rest is up to you. Find a way to bring them down, and you'll be a free man.
> 
> **Charles:** Hey uh how do you want me to bring you in?

まだ混ざっていない２つのタイムライン、それぞれのヘンリーが選んだのはフックショットとキャノンボール・・・あれれ？何かおかしい・・・

> **Oldmin:** Hey, I’ve been looking at the numbers here. What do you think?
> 
> **Thomas:** Ah, yes. Let me have a look.

**Author's Note:**

> SubscribeはTwitterのフォローやYouTubeのチャンネル登録と似たような効果があるよ！


End file.
